Caught in the Crossfire
by Taken from the Unknown
Summary: The story of how Amy Pond came to forget the existence of the Daleks and Cybermen. One shot. Please Read and review!


_**Caught in the Crossfire**_

_Writer's note: Set during the events of season two but with the Eleventh Doctor's female assistant. "Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey." *Disclaimer* I do not own Doctor Who or the characters, only the ideas._

It was just a normal day for Amy Pond. She was on the way to the hospital in Leadworth, as a kiss-o-gram, she dressed up in different outfits and this time she was sent to the hospital dressed as a nurse. The kissee was a man called Rory Williams; they had grown up together but never really spoke. It wasn't Rory who had called her in, probably a prank call from one of the fellow interns but she might as well go anyway. She walked past the duck pond in the village centre and smiled to herself, admiring the ducks swimming in the pond. She walked the rest of the way to the hospital, her mind on the ducks, when she got to the hospital and asked where Rory was, she headed down to meet him while ignoring the snickering interns until she got to Rory. When he saw her he was very confused as to why she was there. He stayed confused until she removed her nurse's hat to reveal dazzlingly red hair, as it fell over her shoulders he tried hard to remain complacent. Amy pretended she hadn't noticed Rory's change in expression and recited her kiss-o-gram line "Hello Rory, a kiss from me to you. A kiss from your local kiss-o-gram." It was an awful line but no-one ever seemed to mind. She leaned in to give him her usual peck on the lips when Rory held her there; he put one arm round her waist and held her cheek with his other hand before deepening the would-be peck. Normally Amy would cut this kind on kiss short, but there was something about this kiss that made her want it to continue.

After completing her kiss-o-gram duties, Amy walked home again her aunt Sharon was expecting her home for dinner. She lived alone with her aunt, and had done ever since her mum and dad had disappeared long ago, long before the Doctor close the crack in her wall.

"Amelia! Dinner's ready" Sharon shouted through to her from the kitchen.

The use of her old name snapped Amy back to reality and she momentarily forgot about Rory "My name is Amy. They left me, so I have a name I chose."  
>"Well you're still Amelia to me," her aunt retorted "come on and get your dinner, not that you're old enough to cook."<p>

Amy and her aunt sat in silence as they ate their diner. Amy's mind was still on the kiss she had shared with Rory and Sharon was used to her niece being absent-minded. "Have you been looking for a real job yet?" Sharon said, deciding to cut the silence short.

It took a few moments for Amy to realise her aunt had spoken, and a few seconds longer to realise what she had said "what's wrong with being a kiss-o-gram? It's a laugh. Today wasn't a party anyway." Her aunt realised there was no point arguing and allowed the silence to return.

After dinner, Amy decided she wanted to read a book on her favourite topic; the Romans. She excused herself and walked up the stairs into her room. She propped her pillow up against the headboard of her bed, and lay back against it with her favourite book from childhood. She glanced around her room, thinking about what everything in the room meant to her. Littering her room were puppets and little clay versions of herself when she was seven and the Raggedy Doctor with his TARDIS. She thought of the night he said he'd be five minutes but never appeared. She was sill waiting, seven years and counting. She then opened her book and started reading it.

After a few minutes, Amy became engrossed in the book. She began to imagine her life as though she was living in Roman times. She started daydreaming, imagining that she was there when the Romans were conquering Britain. She was imagining staying home and waiting for her Roman to come home; that Roman was Rory Williams. She imagined him coming home to her and giving her a kiss not unlike the kiss he gave her just that afternoon when Amy realised what she was daydreaming about, the scene suddenly changed. She was still daydreaming about the Romans, but this time she could hear the sound of fighting. There was a war going on! She could hear the Romans battling with their adversaries. Not only that, but she could hear screaming.

What Amy didn't realise was that the screaming she thought was part of her daydream was actually coming from outside.

What Amy didn't know was that there was an army of metal men and what looked like flying tin cans were causing havoc and attacking each other and those who lived her.

* * *

><p>Amy's aunt Sharon heard the screams and electronic voices repeating the words 'delete' and 'exterminate' and looked out of the window. What she saw left her shocked and terrified her. All her neighbours were being killed!<p>

Sharon ran up to Amy's room, screaming or her niece, but she didn't respond. This scared her further; she pushed her way into her room jus as a crash was heard from downstairs followed by the sound of "delete". Amy and Sharon were trapped.

* * *

><p>Amy was awakened by her panicked aunt. If she hadn't noticed Aunt Sharon's face, she wouldn't have been happy about being disturbed. She looked up just as her aunt started explaining "There are metal men, and flying things and they're killing everyone! There's one in the house!" Amy thought her aunt has gone crazy… until she realised the screaming from her dream hadn't stopped.<p>

They heard the electronic voice saying "delete" gradually getting closer and the sound of metal feet against the floor "Get under the bed" Sharon said, picking up a chair to prop under the doorknob. I the panic, neither of them saw the crack in the wall begin to reopen.

In a panic, Amy didn't think twice and did as she was told not thinking about her aunt. From where she was she could see her aunt's ankles moving as she flustered about trying to barricade the bedroom door. The metal footsteps were getting closer and closer, louder and louder until they finally stopped right outside Amy's bedroom door when at last it suddenly stopped. Amy and her aunt didn't move, they refused to even breath.

Suddenly there was a crash and a scream. The metal man was breaking the door down!  
>Aunt Sharon cowered in a corner with her hands over her face, terrified.<p>

Amy was frozen in fear and couldn't move. All she could think about was that she needed her Raggedy Doctor. She needed him to come and save her.

But he never came.

As the metal man broke through the final defences of the door and its barricade, there came the sound of shattering glass. Amy Pond and her aunt were surrounded. One of the flying things was coming through the window. Sharon screamed again and crawled away from the window as fast as she could, settling in the middle of the floor between the two enemies and begged for mercy. But neither of them noticed her, both intent on each other.

"Identify yourself"  
>"Cybermen indentify for no-one, identify yourself first"<br>"Daleks are superior. You have identified yourself as Cyberman"  
>"You are a Dalek. Delete."<br>"Exterminate."

The Cyberman and Dalek began advancing on each other, before the Cyberman opened fire on the Dalek, its shots never reaching the Dalek because of a force field. Finally both fire at the same time, just as Sharon tried to get out of the way. Both shots hit her and she fell to the floor. Amy gasped and almost cried out, which would have alerted them to her presence. The Dalek fired again, killing the Cyberman. As the Cyberman fell to the floor and the Dalek began advancing on Amy's hiding place, white light began seeping out of the crack in the wall and encased the bodies of the Cyberman and Aunt Sharon before catching the Dalek. All Amy could do was watch horror-struck until they were no more.

The Dalek, Cyberman and aunt Sharon had been erased from memory and the crack in the wall had closed completely.

Amy Pond would never learn why the door and window were broken, but lived her life with Rory until the Raggedy Doctor would finally come back.

The End.


End file.
